Tout le monde à bord !
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Le temps s'écoule, coule et vogue, comme un petit bateau sur l'immensité de l'océan de la route tumultueuse qu'est Grand Line. Le temps a coulé, s'est écoulé, et les pirates voguent toujours sur les eaux troubles des grands fonds habités de divers monstres marins...


_Bonjour, bonsoir au lectorat de ce site ! Voici une petite présentation en_ italique _, avant que ne commence l'OS en lui-même, juste après le titre qui sera en_ _ **gras**_ _. Comme ça, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire cette présentation peut-être un peu longue sur les bords..._ _ **Si vous la passez, sachez tout de même que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _Titre :_ Tout le monde à bord !

 _Résumé :_ _Le temps s'écoule, coule et vogue, comme un petit bateau sur l'immensité de l'océan de la route tumultueuse qu'est Grand Line. Le temps a coulé, s'est écoulé, et les pirates voguent toujours sur les eaux troubles des grands fonds habités de divers monstres marins..._

 _Début d'écriture de ce texte :_ _Mercredi 22 Février 2017. Je l'ai écrit par bribes, au fil des semaines, lentement, comme ça me venait, et je l'ai corrigé aussi au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, doucement, au fil de l'eau..._

 _Rating :_ _Bah, on ne va pas faire dans l'adulte, sur ce coup-là, ni dans la violence, pour une fois... Ce sera donc un modeste rating K. C'est un texte qui s'adresse à tout le monde, sans exception._

 _Futilité :_ _Ce n'est qu'à moitié une song-fic, parce qu'une grande partie ne contient aucune trace de la chanson dont je m'inspire._

 _Prévention :_ _Je ne sais pas écrire les textes courts ! J'ai bien essayé, mais je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. J'ai trop à dire, je crois... Enfin, ça me convient, c'est ma manière de faire, mon style, que je découvre au fil de mes essais sur ce site, mais du coup, mon écriture est plus lente, et je mets du temps avant de poster une histoire ou un chapitre._

 _Couples :_ _Hein ? Des couples ? Hahahahaha ! Vous plaisantez ? J'adore les histoires romantiques, mais je ne sais pas les écrire. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, alors j'aurais bien du mal à écrire sur le sujet. Par contre, je tombe amoureuse par procuration à travers mes lectures, notamment les fanfictions. Ouais, je préfère les personnages aux personnes réelles, où est le problème ? Moi, je ne le vois pas. Bon, s'il doit y avoir un couple, ou plusieurs, alors il y en aura, mais essentiellement sous-entendus : Luffy et Law, Sabo et Koala, et c'est tout. Les autres, c'est comme vous voulez. Même Sabo et Koala, c'est pas obligé. Luffy et Law, par contre, ils sont ensemble — ça n'engage que moi, mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, qu'ils se complètent par leurs personnalités respectives, en plus du fait qu'ils sont trop mignons tous les deux !_

 _Précision :_ _Puisque je suis une fan du couple Luffy/Law, je prierai donc aux homophobes de se barrer, sous peine que je ne les émascule. Barrez-vous, enfoirés remplis de préjugés et d'intolérance ! Je ne veux pas vous voir, ni vous sentir, ni lire vos commentaires haineux bouffis d'obscurantisme !_

 _Autre précision :_ _Comme j'écris en français, je n'utilise pas les termes japonais. Le Haki, par exemple, sera appelé le Fluide, et les fruits du démon auront leurs noms français, entre autres. C'est juste une question de cohérence, je n'ai jamais trouvé logique d'insérer des phrases entières en japonais dans une fic française, sans même les traduire, parce que les lecteurs ne sont pas forcément bilingues — j'ai quelques notions de japonais, mais les phrases entières ? pas moyen ! — et que ça fait une interruption dans la lecture, le temps de comprendre, et je trouve ça chiant. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche seront donc appelé comme ça, de même que les pirates au Chapeau de Paille, ou les pirates du Heart, et ainsi de suite. Bien sûr, je n'oblige personne à écrire comme moi ! C'est ma logique, vous êtes libres de ne pas être d'accord !_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de_ One Piece _appartient à notre merveilleux Eiichiro Oda. Seule l'intrigue de cette fiction est à moi, ainsi que la petite OC qui n'est absolument pas Mary-Sue — j'y ai veillé ! —, et la chanson n'est pas de moi non plus. En revanche, le style d'écriture et la maniaquerie d'orthographe m'appartiennent bel et bien ! (Et ma chiantise, aussi, bien que ce mot n'existe pas...)_

 _La raison de la naissance de ce texte :_

 _Redécouverte toute récente de_ Mon bateau de papier _de Jean Humenry, que j'ai fredonnée en boucle des années durant à l'école primaire. On peut carrément dire que c'est la chanson de mon enfance ! Quand je l'ai réécoutée, j'ai très vite pensé à l'univers de_ One Piece _. Je me suis dit : « Cette chanson est faite pour Luffy et son équipage, elle est faite pour ce monde. »_

 _Fiction écrite sans prétention aucune. Le titre_ Tout le monde à bord ! _ne correspond pas au titre de la chanson, mais je l'ai trouvé approprié à l'esprit de Luffy. Cette phrase se trouve au sein de la chanson, vous la trouverez facilement. Il s'agit donc d'une song-fic. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce qui m'inspire le plus pour_ One Piece _, alors que pour les autres univers, non... étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas uniquement les chansons, plutôt l'esprit mélancolique, rêveur, plongé dans les souvenirs... Vous voyez ?_

 _Petit détail :_ _Il y a un personnage qui m'est apparu au fil de l'écriture, celui de la journaliste. Je ne l'avais pas prévue à la base, mais elle s'est imposée à moi. Ou plutôt, je l'avais prévue, mais en personnage beaucoup plus secondaire que ça, en fait._

 _Je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'est qu'une jeune femme ordinaire, je n'ai pas indiqué sa couleur de peau, de cheveux ou de yeux, ni la longueur de ses cheveux, vous êtes libres de vous l'imaginer comme vous voulez ! Moi, je l'imagine de taille moyenne, entre 1m65 et 1m70, mais elle peut être un peu plus grande ou un peu plus petite, c'est selon vos préférences. Elle n'a mangé aucun fruit du démon, ne maîtrise aucunement le Fluide de l'Observation, de l'Armement ou le Royal, ni aucune technique de combat, que ce soit en armes de mêlée, en armes à feu, ou au corps à corps. Elle n'est pas d'une beauté fulgurante, elle est jolie mais ordinaire, et elle n'a pas spécialement une poitrine hyper développée comme Nami ou Robin. Et son nom n'est pas indiqué, c'est à votre convenance._

 _À présent :_ _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _ **Tout le monde à bord**_

* * *

Des années après la découverte de l'île légendaire Raftell, des années après que chacun des membres du désormais tout aussi légendaire équipage des pirates au Chapeau de Paille aient réalisé leurs rêves, des années après que le monde ait été bouleversé par les révélations sur la lecture des Ponéglyphes et de la vérité sur le Siècle Oublié, des années après que le Gouvernement Mondial fut renversé pour laisser place à un nouveau système, les médias avaient acquis une place indiscutable dans le monde.

Surtout, ils n'étaient plus opprimés par la censure et pouvaient révéler toutes les vérités dérangeantes aux yeux des dirigeants de ce monde.

Les premiers à avoir publié les journaux révélant ce qui allait renverser l'ordre établi furent, sans surprise, les révolutionnaires.

Ils furent, à l'étonnement de certains, vite suivis et soutenus par le roi Cobra du royaume d'Alabasta, du roi Neptune du royaume Ryûgû, le pays des hommes-poissons, du roi Riku du royaume de Dressrosa, du roi Elizabello II du royaume de Prodence, et des géants du pays d'Erbaf. Fait encore plus étrange, ils furent presque immédiatement imités par le pays de Wa, alors même que le royaume des samouraïs était connu pour son isolement. Les Minks, sur le dos de Zou, ne publiaient pas de journaux mais recevaient ceux de l'armée révolutionnaire grâce à leur lien avec Monkey D. Luffy, et par extension son frère, Sabo.

À la suite de l'effondrement du gouvernement mondial et des privilèges des Dragons Célestes, le reste des autres pays suivit le mouvement, ne voulant pas être entraîné dans la déchéance.

Les journaux révélèrent, après un travail titanesque d'investigations et d'enquêtes, la vérité sur la chute de Crocodile à Alabasta, des années plus tôt, et du rôle majeur de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

Un journaliste eut même la chance d'interviewer la princesse héritière, Nefertari Vivi, qui serait couronnée reine lorsque son père prendrait sa retraite, ce qui ne saurait tarder : le roi Cobra semblait, en effet, aimer aller à la rencontre des gens, et pour cela, il sortait bien trop souvent du royaume, laissant sa charge de dirigeant à sa fille qui régnait déjà, avec bonté mais fermeté. Elle était déjà la dirigeante officieuse, et cela ne la dérangeait pas de laisser le titre officiel à son père pour encore quelques temps.

Après cette publication exceptionnelle, dévoilant le voyage, l'amitié et l'alliance que la princesse avait partagés avec Luffy et ses compagnons, les vérités sur le voyage et les actions des pirates au Chapeau de Paille furent délivrées au compte-goutte, à tel point que les lecteurs voulaient et réclamaient que lumière soit faite sur les événements, et les historiens s'arrachaient les cheveux.

Étrangement, les pirates concernés ne semblaient pas vouloir entrer en contact avec les journalistes, ce qui rendait compliquée la tâche de démêler le vrai du faux. Cependant, les chargés de presse ne perdaient pas espoir d'arriver à interroger au moins l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

Un beau jour, par un bel après-midi d'été, une jeune journaliste reçut un appel par escargophone dans son petit bureau de fonction. Elle venait d'être embauchée par le journal officiel, qui avait appartenu au Gouvernement Mondial et qui, désormais, était libéré de la censure.

En conséquence, les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et le travail était colossal.

Tout juste diplômée et fraîchement engagée, la jeune femme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans n'en revint pas lorsque, à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle reconnut la voix du plus célèbre chanteur de Grand Line, le musicien squelette, Brook, et accessoirement membre de l'équipage dont tous les journalistes tentaient d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une interview de seulement cinq minutes.

Elle l'avait à l'appareil, là, le chanteur de son adolescence, son idole de toujours ! Celui dont la voix la faisait vibrer, qui la réconfortait lors des coups durs... Elle se souvenait, elle avait assisté à son dernier concert, des années plus tôt, elle avait tout juste quatorze ans, et il avait été reconnu comme étant un pirate de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ses paroles, et de sa foi en ses rêves, sa conviction profonde de ne jamais abandonner, de se battre pour poursuivre ses rêves, qu'ils pouvaient être accomplis...

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir la chance de lui parler en vrai !

 _« Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? Allô ?_

– Hein... ? Ah, euh, oui, tout de suite, je suis là, pardon, je suis désolée, je...

– _Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle... »_

Et il rit, d'un rire chaud qui la fit frémir.

 _« Voyez-vous, mes compagnons et moi en avons assez d'être harcelés par des journalistes, alors... je vous laisse deviner la suite ?_

– Vous nous demandez d'abandonner ? De... laisser tomber la possibilité de vous interroger ?

– _Non, pas exactement. Voyez-vous, nous avons cherché une personne en qui nous pourrions avoir confiance pour suivre nos instructions. Et vous, mademoiselle, vous rentrez dans nos critères, plus précisément dans les critères de confiance qu'a exigé Sabo, le frère de notre capitaine. Il est très protecteur, vous savez._

– Oui, je comprends. Enfin, je ne comprends pas en quoi je suis plus digne de confiance qu'un de mes collègues, je viens d'être embauchée, alors je ne sais pas si je suis aussi professionnelle que les autres, et je n'ai jamais effectué d'interview... Les seules choses que j'ai faites jusqu'à maintenant, depuis que je travaille, c'est rédiger des dossier, et corriger les épreuves de mes collègues et supérieurs, rien d'autre. Vous êtes sûr que c'est à moi que vous demandez de vous interviewer ?

– _Tout à fait. C'est justement parce que vous êtes nouvelle que nous vous voulons. Sachez que vous allez rencontrer tout l'équipage, au complet, ainsi que quelques-uns de nos amis et alliés._

– Ah... ?

– _N'ayez pas peur, mademoiselle. Nous ne faisons pas de mal aux jolies femmes. Sanji ne le permettrait pas, et moi non plus. Et puis, vous ne nous avez rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Au contraire, vous êtes une ancienne fan, si je ne m'abuse._

– Co-comment ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

– _Les révolutionnaires, voyons. Ils sont très bien informés._

– Effectivement. Mais il y a une petite erreur dans leur information.

– _Laquelle ?_

– Je ne suis pas une « ancienne » fan, puisque je le suis toujours ! De vous, en premier lieu, mais sachez que j'étais là, à votre dernier concert.

– _Vraiment ?_

– Oui. Vraiment. Je me suis renseignée sur votre équipage après votre déclaration, et plus mes recherches avançaient, plus je devenais fan, plus seulement de Brook le chanteur et musicien, mais également de Brook le pirate et manieur de sabre, ainsi que de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Je serais honorée de vous rencontrer, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si vous et vos amis voulez rencontrer quelqu'un qui risque de s'évanouir sous l'émotion... Vous comprenez ? »

Il y eut un silence, et la jeune femme se maudit de se sabrer toute seule. En même temps, elle ne voulait pas les rencontrer si c'était pour les décevoir, alors elle préférait mettre les choses au clair. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, si elle venait à décevoir une seule de ces personnes d'exception, alors quitte à rater la chance de sa vie, au moins, elle aurait eu l'honneur d'entendre Brook s'adresser directement à elle... Rien que pour ça, elle pouvait mourir en paix !

Elle entendit quelques voix en arrière-fond, et crut en reconnaître quelques-unes. Mon Dieu, les autres écoutaient depuis le début ! La honte ultime !

 _« Allô ? »_

Ça, c'était une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mais qu'elle allait retenir, aucun doute !

« Oui, je suis toujours là... »

Pourquoi sa voix était-elle si tremblante ? Allez, on relance la personne :

« Et vous êtes... ?

– _Nico Robin._

– Ah. »

Putain. De. Bordel.

Elle allait faire un infarctus, là, obligé.

Elle voyait déjà l'inscription sur sa pierre tombale : « Décédée de bonheur dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Crise cardiaque à cause d'une émotion trop vive. Être fan est déconseillé pour la santé. Repose en paix. » Et son nom précéderait l'inscription.

Oui, c'était officiel, elle était morte. Parce que, sérieusement, Brook et Nico Robin à l'escargophone ? Pour elle ? Elle, la jeune employée qui venait tout juste d'être embauchée après deux mois de stage ? Elle était où, la blague ? Il était où, l'escargot-caméra caché ?

 _« Allô ? Mademoiselle, vous êtes là ? Vous allez bien ?_

– Gnouirk... ? »

Non mais c'était quoi, ce couinement de souris ? Et c'était pas un rire, là, qu'elle entendait en arrière-fond ? Oh la honte ! Encore une fois... Allez ma vieille, reprends-toi ! Respire à fond, inspire, expire, une fois, deux fois, c'est bien. T'as réussi à parler à Brook, pourquoi tu ne réussirais pas avec Nico Robin ? Inspire. Parce que c'était surréaliste, et que maintenant tu réalises que c'est vrai, que tu ne rêves pas ? Expire. Allez, du nerf ! Inspire. C'est la chance de ta vie, ne la laisse pas passer ! Expire. Tu auras tout le temps de t'égosiller chez toi, ce soir. Inspire. Revois tes priorités, et fonce ! Expire. Avec tact, bien sûr, mais fonce quand même !

Allez, inspire, et relance Nico Robin avant qu'elle ne te prenne pour une attardée :

« Hem. Pardon. Je suis toujours là, et oui, je vais bien. Désolée. C'est juste que... je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Nico Robin eut un rire amusé et doux qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de la jeune femme.

 _« Dans ce cas, tout va bien._

– Au fait, excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais...

– _Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

– Eh bien, Brook a dit plus tôt que c'était justement parce que je suis nouvelle dans le métier de journaliste que vous vouliez que ce soit moi qui vous rencontre. J'avoue ne pas comprendre exactement en quoi c'est mieux.

– _Ah, oui. Eh bien, c'est parce que vous venez de devenir journaliste que vous n'allez pas nous harceler comme vos collègues, vous comprenez ? D'autant que, de ce que nous avons pu voir, vous ne vous dirigez pas vers une carrière de journaliste._

– Comment... ?

– _Nos amis révolutionnaires, ma chère, nos amis révolutionnaires. Même si, bien sûr, nous ne connaissons pas vos raisons personnelles. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?_

– Euh, oui, si vous voulez. À vrai-dire, je voudrais travailler dans l'édition. J'écris des textes, et je veux aussi travailler en librairie, mais comme j'ai arrêté mes études assez tôt, faute d'argent, je travaille dans le journalisme pour me faire un réseau de connaissances qui me permettra de me diriger vers ce que je vise.

– _Et que voulez-vous faire, précisément ?_

– Je ne sais pas précisément, en fait. Ce sera en fonction de ce que je trouverai et de mes capacités. Peut-être que mes textes ne seront jamais publiés, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce que je veux, c'est lire et me nourrir d'œuvres littéraires. »

Après une petite pause, elle ajouta, pensive :

« C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis fan de Brook. À cause de ses chansons, et de leurs textes. Je sais que c'est lui qui les a écrits, et c'est d'autant plus impressionnant.

– _Les textes de notre squelette préféré vous touchent ?_

– Beaucoup, oui. Surtout, c'est sa détermination à continuer sa vie de pirate malgré les dangers et la possibilité de perdre tout ce qu'il avait accompli en moins de deux ans, avec son travail et son investissement en tant que chanteur, musicien et compositeur. Il a pris ce risque par passion, pour poursuivre ses rêves, en nous enjoignant, nous ses fans, à ne jamais abandonner nos propres rêves. C'est pour cela que, malgré les difficultés, je continue à travailler, même si je ne suis pas passionnée par mon job de journaliste, parce que ce n'est qu'un tremplin qui me permettra de faire ce que je veux vraiment. Ça peut prendre du temps, mais je pense que j'y arriverai, grâce à la passion que Brook a instillée en moi ce jour-là, à votre retour, à son dernier concert. »

À l'autre bout de la ligne, sur le légendaire Thousand Sunny, les pirates étaient scotchés. Alors comme ça, ils pouvaient inspirer des gens à vivre leurs rêves ? Juste comme ça, avec quelques paroles ? Brook pleurait de joie, littéralement écrasé par le bonheur de savoir qu'un de ses fans avait été si influencé par ses paroles. Luffy décida de prendre l'escargophone, voulant parler à son tour à la jeune femme :

« Eh, allô, bonjour !

– _Allô ? Euh, qui est-ce, cette fois ? »_

Sa voix laissait entendre des trémolos, ce qui fit sourire le jeune roi des Pirates d'un air canaille.

« Luffy, répondit-il simplement.

– _Pardon ?! »_

C'était lui, ou elle venait de s'étrangler ? Nami soupira, et Sanji le fusilla du regard. Law observait et écoutait avec attention, de même que les autres.

« _Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Luffy ?_

– Oh, tu peux simplement m'appeler Luffy, tu sais. Je ne suis pas un monsieur, je suis juste un pirate.

– _Oui, je suis au courant. »_

Le « justement » était presque audible. Justement, Luffy, vous êtes un pirate, donc je vous appelle monsieur, parce que vous n'êtes pas un simple pirate en plus, mais le roi des Pirates, bordel ! C'est pas rien, ça !

« Bref, que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ce soir ?

– _Ce soir ?! »_

Avant qu'il ait le temps d'étayer, il se fit frapper en un BANG sonore sur la tête par une rousse furieuse qui lui hurla :

« ABRUTI ! ON AVAIT DIT DEMAIN !

– Mais Nami...

– Y'A PAS DE « MAIS NAMI » QUI TIENNE ! DEMAIN, C'EST DEMAIN, ET PUIS C'EST TOUT ! NON MAIS SANS BLAGUE ! CETTE FILLE A PROUVÉ QU'ELLE ÉTAIT DIGNE DE CONFIANCE, MAIS ON A PRÉVU UN HORAIRE, ALORS ON S'Y TIENT. IL FAUT UN MINIMUM DE LOGIQUE, MERDE !

– Ah, Nami-chérie est tellement belle quand elle s'énerve... ! »

L'escargophone avait pris un air effaré, certainement le même que celui que devait arborer la journaliste au même moment.

Le rendez-vous fut donc pris. La jeune femme eut l'autorisation d'en référer à son supérieur. Lorsqu'elle l'informa de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir, avec l'enregistrement de l'escargophone à l'appui, l'homme eut un halètement, avant de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il la somma de remplir toutes les exigences des pirates et, surtout, de ne parler à personne de sa mission tant que l'article ne serait pas paru.

Il se trouvait que, parmi lesdites exigences des pirates, il avait été demandé à ce que le nom de la jeune femme comme étant la personne les ayant rencontrés soit celui cité, et aucun autre, sinon ils seraient capables de faire appel à toutes leurs connaissances pour renverser et ruiner le journal.

Étant donné qu'ils avaient des appuis dans le monde entier, la menace fut prise au sérieux, et le patron de la jeune femme, déçu mais pas suicidaire, s'inclina.

Une autre exigence, et pas des moindres, fut qu'il s'agirait de la seule et unique rencontre entre un journaliste et les Chapeaux de Paille, ces derniers souhaitant faire cette interview afin d'être laissés tranquilles par la suite. Ils tenaient donc à ce que cette exigence paraisse également dans le journal.

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme alla sur la plage et, de là, rejoignit les rochers afin d'atteindre la petite crique, accessible uniquement à pied. Habillée d'une tunique en lin jaune, d'un leggin noir et de baskets grises, un sac à dos contenant de quoi écrire, un escargophone enregistreur et une veste en jean souple, elle était parée à toute éventualité, et prête à courir si nécessaire.

Ne sachant pas se battre, elle n'avait emmené aucune arme, et puis Brook lui avait assuré qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Toutefois, ayant affaire à des pirates, quand bien même elle les admirait, elle n'était pas suicidaire pour autant.

Parvenue dans la crique, elle vit un navire de guerre, ou plutôt, un faux navire de guerre. Nico Robin lui avait en effet expliqué que, à la suite de leur premier voyage dans les îles célestes, ils étaient tombés au sein d'un complexe de la Marine, ce qui les avait forcés à dissimuler leur navire — à l'époque, c'était le Vogue Merry, avait ajouté la voix émue d'un autre pirate, qui s'était présenté comme étant Dieu Usopp ; la journaliste avait manqué l'infarctus, une fois de plus, en entendant un autre illustre nom.

Ainsi, le Thousand Sunny était masqué de la même manière que son prédécesseur. Quant au sous-marin de Trafalgar Law, il était accroché au navire des Chapeaux de Paille, caché par la construction dissimulatrice qui le recouvrait sans mal.

* * *

La rencontre s'était faite en toute simplicité. Brook avait proposé à la jeune femme de se prendre en photo, tous ensemble, ce qu'elle avait accepté en rougissant violemment. Ensuite, au dos de la photo, chacun avait signé, avant que le précieux morceau de papier plastifié ne soit offert à la demoiselle ravie. Ils avaient bien tenté de rajouter un petit mot, mais étant trop nombreux, seules les signatures avaient été acceptées sous les directives d'une rousse volcanique.

Il y avait de quoi être ravie, en effet : sur cette photo, elle était visible, aux côtés de Brook, Sanji la Jambe Noire, Roronoa Zoro et ses trois célèbres sabres, Nico Robin un livre à la main, Nami la Chatte Voleuse une mandarine et un parchemin de carte maritime dans les siennes, Usopp et Chopper, ce dernier assis sur la tête du premier, Franky le cyborg qui avait un grand sourire en arrière-fond, Jinbei et son air sévère mais doux, Luffy dans les bras de Trafalgar Law sur la bordure de l'image, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, et même Shanks le Roux et son équipage ! Hack, Sabo et Koala, révolutionnaires de leur état, ne figuraient pas sur la photo ; leurs visages devaient rester inconnus, ils ne pouvaient donc se permettre d'apparaître ainsi.

Tous avaient été très aimables avec elle, parfois trop, et elle s'était retrouvée très gênée plus d'une fois, à rougir comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. Ils avaient discuté jovialement et elle avait, avec leur accord, enclenché son escargot enregistreur ; il fonctionnait de la même manière qu'un tone dial, avec toutefois une capacité d'enregistrement beaucoup plus longue.

Au cours de la fin de journée, Usopp vint la voir afin de lui expliquer que leur démarche n'était pas de répondre à ses questions, mais de partager des souvenirs d'enfance avec elle, souvenirs qu'elle aurait à retranscrire pour le journal. Ces souvenirs seraient mis en parallèle avec une chanson de Brook.

Le squelette, justement, lui avait expliqué l'histoire de cette chanson : à l'origine, il ne l'avait pas écrite ; elle lui venait de son île natale, d'un chanteur de l'époque de son propre grand-père, et lorsqu'il était enfant, son père lui avait apprise. C'était après une conversation avec Robin sur leurs enfances respectives il y a peu qu'elle lui était revenue en mémoire. Il l'avait donc jouée et chantée, ce qui avait provoqué une vague de nostalgie chez tous les pirates de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

D'où leur envie de faire d'une pierre deux coups, en permettant une seule et unique interview, et de partager cette mélodie si douce à leurs cœurs à leurs alliés et îles natales.

Les pirates de l'équipage du Roux n'avaient pas voulu partager de souvenirs avec elle, pas plus que les pirates du Heart, ni Law qui, bien que cordial, était demeuré distant ; la jeune femme avait toutefois été amusée de constater qu'il ne souriait qu'à un certain jeune homme en chemise rouge et portant un certain couvre-chef en paille surmonté d'un simple ruban rouge. Les traits du visage du Chirurgien de la Mort s'adoucissaient considérablement à la vue de son compagnon, et c'était beau à voir.

La journaliste avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec Hack, et de l'interroger sur ses motivations. Sous promesse de changer son nom pour un pseudonyme dont ils convinrent, l'homme-poisson accepta que leur conversation paraisse dans le journal.

La jeune femme, n'ayant absolument aucun préjugé sur les hommes-poissons et les sirènes, fut très touchée du témoignage de celui en face d'elle, et de son désir commun à celui de Jinbei de voir, un jour, les humains et les hommes-poissons vivre ensemble sur un pied d'égalité et en paix.

L'ancien grand corsaire s'était alors mêlé de la conversation, racontant l'histoire de la reine Otohime, la vérité sur Hody Jones et, par extension, les actions des pirates au Chapeau de Paille pour leur pays. Toutefois, il ne révéla rien sur les circonstances exactes de la mort de Fisher Tiger, ni sur son statut particulier d'ancien esclave, révélant simplement son dernier souhait sur son lit de mort, à savoir qu'il fallait se débarrasser de la haine et des préjugés existant entre les différentes espèces.

Consciente du scoop, la jeune femme nota scrupuleusement toutes les informations, peu regardante quant aux futures ampoules qu'elle était en train de se faire à la main qui la démangeait déjà furieusement.

* * *

Le directeur du journal, conscient de la vente phénoménale qu'ils allaient engendrer, demanda à sa jeune employée de prendre tout son temps pour rédiger l'article du siècle. Il était passé par différentes maisons de disque pour que la sortie de la chanson de Brook sorte en même temps que l'article ; il s'agissait de ne surtout pas être incohérents, et la simultanéité des sorties de la chanson et de l'article faisait aussi partie des exigence des pirates.

Le jour arriva où, enfin, la jeune femme eût entièrement rédigé son article.

Elle téléphona en premier lieu à Koala, afin d'avoir l'aval des révolutionnaires avant de publier quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Sabo qui vint, accompagné de Hack, et la jeune femme se souvint alors du ventre déjà bien rond de Koala, lors de leur rencontre. Elle prit des nouvelles et apprit que la jeune révolutionnaire en était à sept mois de grossesse ; les sourires des deux hommes lui confirmèrent que la future maman était en pleine forme, et Hack fut heureux de déclarer qu'il avait été nommé parrain du futur bout de chou, bien que le sexe de l'enfant restait encore inconnu.

Ils passèrent bientôt à l'article, et Hack comme Sabo estimèrent que toutes leurs exigences avaient été remplies, et même, que la forme leur plaisait particulièrement. La journaliste rougit à ce compliment sous-jacent, avant de leur serrer la main pour leur dire au revoir ; à présent qu'elle avait l'accord des révolutionnaires pour la publication de l'article, elle devait filer au journal annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son supérieur.

Ce ne fut que le lundi de la semaine suivante que l'article tant attendu parut enfin.

* * *

 _« À la suite d'une conversation escargophonique extraordinaire, j'ai eu l'immense honneur de pouvoir interviewer le plus célèbre de tous les équipages pirates, à savoir les Chapeaux de Paille. D'une amabilité sans pareille et d'un accueil très chaleureux, ils m'ont toutefois signifié que ce serait là la seule interview qu'ils accorderaient jamais, pour des raisons qu'eux seuls connaissent._

 _À présent, place à l'interview, qui vient en parallèle de la nouvelle chanson du non moins célèbre Brook, le squelette préféré de ces mers !_

Journaliste : Monkey D. Luffy, que voudriez-vous partager avec nos lecteurs ? Quel message leur faire parvenir ? Et enfin, quelles sont vos motivations pour être devenu pirate, puis roi des Pirates ?

Luffy : « J'étais tout petit quand j'ai rencontré Shanks, et c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de devenir le roi des Pirates. Je crois que j'avais sept ans. Après son départ, j'ai rencontré Ace et mon autre frère, et nous avons décidé que nous serions les hommes les plus libres de ce monde. Être pirate, c'est être libre, et le roi des Pirates est l'homme le plus libre de tous. C'est mon rêve, ça l'a toujours été, et je l'ai enfin réalisé ! »

 _De vagues bleues_

 _en vagues qui dansent_

 _Tu es comme un point_

 _sur la mer immense_

J. : Mais si vous êtes arrêté, alors vous ne serez plus libre, n'est-ce pas ?

L. : « Non, je serais toujours libre. Parce que j'ai réalisé mon rêve, mes compagnons aussi, alors si je suis arrêté demain, c'est pas grave. Parce que nous serons toujours libres ! »

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _mon bateau de papier_

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _je voudrais voyager._

J. : Roronoa Zoro, comment êtes-vous devenu membre de cet équipage ? Et pourquoi devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde ?

Zoro : « J'ai rencontré notre crétin de capitaine par un pur hasard, et il m'a fait du chantage pour que je devienne son premier membre d'équipage. Mais je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Si j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve, c'est bien grâce à cet abruti... Et pour mes raisons... C'est une vieille promesse. Maintenant, elle peut reposer en paix. »

 _Je t'ai découpé_

 _dans un vieux cahier_

 _Je t'ai colorié_

 _et je t'ai plié_

 _J'ai collé une étoile_

 _en haut de ta grand-voile_

 _Je t'ai mis à l'eau,_

 _dans le caniveau._

Nami : « Moi ? À la base, je détestais les pirates, ma mère adoptive était même un ancien soldat de la Marine ! Aujourd'hui... J'ai enfin dessiné les cartes de toutes les îles du monde, la Red Line, les courants marins, les îles célestes... Il ne manque rien, pas même l'île Gyôjin ! Je peux goûter à la liberté de dessiner ce que je veux, sans aucune contrainte, de profiter de mes mandariniers, de naviguer et de découvrir de nouveaux paysages, de détrousser des gens bien trop riches... Oui, c'est ça, le bonheur. Voguer, voyager, et s'amuser. »

 _De vagues bleues_

 _en vagues qui dansent_

 _Tu es comme un point_

 _sur la mer immense_

Usopp : « Je n'avais pas de réel désir au moment du départ sur le Merry, notre premier navire, notre cher compagnon, au même titre que le Sunny, à part l'aventure. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Pas vraiment. Je voulais... je voulais voyager, et devenir quelqu'un. Je voulais même être le capitaine ! Finalement, je suis devenu un fier guerrier, capable de transformer mes mensonges en vérités. Vous saviez, vous, qu'il existait un poisson rouge géant juste à côté de Little Garden ? Il est mort, maintenant, deux géants d'Erbaf l'ont tué pour nous permettre de poursuivre notre route, mais ce poisson rouge, je l'avais autrefois inventé, sans savoir qu'il existait vraiment, quelque part ! C'est drôle, hein ? Nous vivons dans un monde où tout est possible. Les seules limites sont celles de notre imagination. »

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _mon bateau de papier_

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _je voudrais voyager._

Sanji : « Bonjour, belle demoiselle ! Vous êtes charmante ! Enfin... Moi, je cuisine, et mes mains y sont entièrement dévouées. C'est pour cela que je me bats avec mes jambes. Avez-vous déjà connu la faim ? Cette faim, terrible, qui vous tord les entrailles, qui vous empêche de dormir, qui vous ronge jour après jour, privé de tout, et éloigné de tout moyen d'appeler du secours ? Je vous assure, après une telle expérience, vous êtes incapable de voir quelqu'un devant vous, le ventre gargouillant, sans manger. Qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi, d'un inconnu ou d'un allié, je ne laisserais jamais personne avoir faim ! Et s'il s'agit d'une belle fille, c'est encore mieux... »

 _Poussé par le vent_

 _et par le courant_

 _Tu es arrivé_

 _jusqu'à l'océan_

 _J'ai pas peur des orages,_

 _des typhons, des naufrages_

 _Allons chercher l'or_

 _de l'île au trésor._

Chopper : « Je suis un renne au nez bleu. À cause de ça, j'étais mis à l'écart par les autres rennes. Puis j'ai mangé mon fruit du démon, et j'ai été complètement isolé, vu comme un monstre par les animaux et les humains. Sauf un. Un docteur charlatan, qui m'a sauvé la vie. Puis Doctorine m'a appris la médecine, pour que je ne laisse plus jamais personne se blesser ou s'empoisonner. Aujourd'hui, je peux soigner mes compagnons, et je suis devenu assez fort pour les protéger au besoin. Et puis, nous nous amusons tous les jours. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Luffy, je ris tous les jours ! »

 _De vagues bleues_

 _en vagues qui dansent_

 _Tu es comme un point_

 _sur la mer immense_

Robin : « J'ai toujours eu peur. Pas de mourir, j'y étais résignée, mais de souffrir. Et à cause de cela, je souffrais davantage. C'était un cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'enfermais moi-même. Puis Luffy et son équipage m'ont sauvée de mes ténèbres. C'est sans crainte que je peux aujourd'hui crier à la face du monde que oui, je vis, que je veux vivre, et que j'en suis fière ! Si quelqu'un, un jour, tente de s'en prendre à l'un de mes compagnons... Je suis sûre qu'il souhaitera ne jamais avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée négative au cours de sa pathétique existence. »

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _mon bateau de papier_

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _je voudrais voyager._

Franky : « J'ai à peine croisé le Merry qu'il sombrait devant moi. Mais c'était un p'tit gars courageux. Des navires comme ça, il n'y en a pas cent, vous savez ? Pourtant, je sais que le Sunny est aussi _super_ que le Merry. Et ça, pas uniquement parce qu'il a été fait à partir du _super_ bois d'Adam, mais parce que je sens qu'il est vivant. Nous le sentons tous. Nous l'aimons, et il nous aime en retour. C'est pour ça que Nami peut le naviguer aussi bien. Parce que, comme chacun de nos compagnons, il est _super_. Moi, je voulais faire comme Tom. Construire le navire du roi des Pirates. Mais en plus, pouvoir naviguer avec, le réparer et même l'améliorer au fil de nos aventures, et le voir atteindre son _super_ objectif ! Vous avez pas idée, du nombre de _super_ trucs qu'on a vu ! »

 _Partir loin d'ici,_

 _voir d'autres pays_

 _Découvrir la terre_

 _et tout ce qui vit_

Brook : « Vous savez, cette chanson, elle n'est pas de moi. Je ne l'ai pas écrite. Mais je l'aime, elle a constitué une grande partie de mon enfance, et maintenant, j'espère que d'autres l'aimeront à leur tour, et la feront découvrir à leurs enfants. Vous savez, j'ai patienté plus de cinquante ans avant de pouvoir enfin tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à un compagnon de mon premier équipage. Il s'agit d'une baleine. Il s'appelle Laboon, et il a un peu voyagé avec nous, mais finalement, il a préféré rester au Cap des Jumeaux. Vous le rencontrerez peut-être ? Il est très gentil, et il adore la musique. Chantez-lui un petit air, il sera ravi ! Yohohoho ! Et, mademoiselle, puis-je voir votre... »

(La fin de la phrase de Brook fut censurée par Nami la Chatte Voleuse, votre journaliste s'en excuse platement, mais elle n'a pu s'y opposer.)

 _Pas besoin de boussole,_

 _rien que des idées folles_

 _Le sud est au nord,_

 _tout le monde à bord !_

Jinbei : « J'ai rencontré Luffy à Impel Down. Je crois qu'on peut faire mieux, comme lieu de rencontre, non ? C'était juste avant la Guerre au Sommet, à Marine Ford. Enfin, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois ? Deux ans après ça, il est revenu, et quand il est arrivé sur l'île Gyôjin, il a sauvé mon peuple de la folie destructrice de l'un des nôtres. C'est à cette occasion qu'il m'a demandé de rejoindre son équipage. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs mois que je l'ai fait, et j'en suis très heureux ! Luffy est un jeune homme simple, qui n'a de préjugé sur rien ni personne ! Je crois qu'à part la reine Otohime et la princesse Shirahoshi, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi pur. Grâce à Fisher Tiger, la reine Otohime, la famille royale du palai Ryûgû et Luffy et son équipage, l'esclavage est définitivement aboli. Leurs efforts n'auront pas été vains ! »

 _De vagues bleues_

 _en vagues qui dansent_

 _Tu es comme un point_

 _sur la mer immense_

Luffy : « Je veux dire à mon frère Ace, à mon village natal, et aux personnes qui m'ont élevé, que je suis heureux. Je suis heureux, et tant pis si y en a qui auraient préféré me voir soldat de la Marine ! Je suis un pirate, jusqu'au bout, et fier de l'être ! Ah, et j'aime aussi... euh, oui, j'aime toutes les personnes avec qui je suis, et je sais qu'ils sont heureux aussi ! »

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _mon bateau de papier_

 _Reviens me chercher,_

 _je voudrais voyager._

 _Notre interview se finit ici. C'était court, mais aucun n'a voulu s'étendre davantage sur leurs actions. Je crains, chers collègues journalistes, qu'il nous faille redoubler d'ardeur pour découvrir la vérité sur le parcours des Chapeaux de Paille !_

 _Chers lecteurs, ce fut un plaisir que de partager ce moment avec vous. Puissiez-vous vivre heureux le plus longtemps possible, et la paix sur vous. »_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Voilà, c'est terminé. Quand j'ai entamé cette histoire, il y a plus d'un an et demi (déjà !), j'en étais aux épisodes sur Punk Hazard, il me semble. Aujourd'hui, j'entame à peine l'arc de Whole Cake Island, raison pour laquelle Carrott ne figure pas dans cette histoire, ni le vrai nom de famille de Sanji (je me suis spoilée avec les scans et les différentes vidéos circulant sur le net, mais c'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas d'être spoilée)._

 _Pour la journaliste qui veut être auteur, je le précise : ce n'est pas moi. Moi, je vais travailler dans un théâtre en tant que comédienne. C'est pas pareil. J'ai simplement pensé que l'écriture était quelque chose de proche du journalisme, d'une part, et que d'autre part, une grande partie du lectorat de ce site écrit également, aussi, je me suis dit que c'était un rêve se rapprochant de ce que nous faisons quasiment toutes (et tous ?) ici._

 _Enfin, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cet OS fut écrit sans prétention. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je ferai probaplement un second chapitre dédié aux réponses aux reviews._

 _Dernière chose, toutefois... Il est tout à fait possible que je revienne sur cette histoire d'ici quelques années, quand l'univers d'origine sera fini et qu'on saura qui seront les derniers Chapeaux de Paille. Qui sait ? Je les rajouterai certainement à ce moment-là..._

 _._

.

 _... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
